


the inherent homoeroticacy of painting someone's nails

by frog_lesbian



Category: Wonder Egg Priority (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Gay, No Angst, No Spoilers, Useless Lesbians, they cute, this is lowkey garbage, wep needs more fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frog_lesbian/pseuds/frog_lesbian
Summary: rika paints momoe’s nails before they meet up in episode 9.(no spoilers dw)
Relationships: Kawai Rika/Sawaki Momoe
Kudos: 20





	the inherent homoeroticacy of painting someone's nails

**Author's Note:**

> HIYA im back after two months to bring you all something no one asked for and no one needs! i tried so hard to write fics but i would just get a good idea, write half of it, read it back, and hate it. im forcing myself to post this even though i hate it because i know you wonder egg lesbians are thirsty!!

“this is a pretty color.”  
“huh? which one?” rika leaned over until her back touched the bed and her blonde hair splayed across the pillows.  
“this one.” momoe held a pretty pink color above the other girl’s head.  
“ehhh this one...” rika grabbed it and held it up to the light, marveling at the sweet light pink colored polish and the faded labels. “wanna use it?”  
momoe jolted to look down at the girl on the bed next to her. “now? weren’t we all going to paint our nails as a group?”  
rika sat up and grabbed momoe’s hand. it was warm. “pish-posh!” she said, shifting into a more comfy position. she uncapped the nail polish, wiping a bit of the excess on the rim. “we can do ours right now! they won’t mind.” she gingerly grasped the other girl’s hand and started painting.  
momoe’s hands were like a models. her fingers were long and slender and her nails were clean and cut neatly. the way they curled a bit when she finished a nail was fascinating to rika. the way her thumb twisted to avoid getting polish on the bed. the way she shivered when rika gently blew on them to speed up the drying process. it was weirdly... sexual? wait what? no, no, no!! rika wasn’t thirsting over someones hands! that’s crazy!  
“uh, rika.” momoe snapped her out of her internal quarrel. “you were just staring at them... do they look okay?”  
“whuh?” rika slurred. “huh? oh! yeah! nails!” she stuttered a bit, trying to remove the thought of momoe’s gorgeous hands from her brain. “they look great. i did an amazing job!”  
momoe giggled. “you sure did.”

**Author's Note:**

> tell me how much this fic sucks and how much you hate it in the comments below!  
> a big thanks to my undying lesbianism and as always, get out of my house!  
> (unless you wanna leave kudos or a comment)


End file.
